The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device, a driving method for the solid-state imaging device, and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a solid-state imaging device, a driving method for the solid-state imaging device, and an electronic apparatus that are capable of performing appropriate signal processing complying with an image capturing state.
From the past, solid-state imaging devices such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor have been widely used for digital still cameras and digital video cameras.
In those types of solid-state imaging devices, a technique of taking in as much light as possible while performing color separation using color filters is studied. As one method for the technique, there is a method of using W (white) pixels for obtaining luminance information, in addition to R (red) pixels, G (green) pixels, and B (blue) pixels for obtaining color information (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-117979).
Further, in the solid-state imaging devices, the following technique is studied: signals are read out by thinning-out to reduce the number of substantive pixels, and thus read-out processing and the like are performed at high speed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-210218 discloses an image processing apparatus that performs read-out by thinning-out in the case of using a color filter array in which G pixels are arrayed in a checkered pattern and R pixels and B pixels are arrayed in the remaining part.